


All Around the Block

by theskywasblue



Series: Ordinary Crush [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Koumyou proves he is more stubborn than a seventeen-year-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around the Block

“I’m not going.”

Koumyou gave his son a look of fond exasperation, “The block party will be fun, Kouryuu.”

“I’m not five, don’t call me Kouryuu. Honestly.” Sanzo sank further into the armchair, bringing book up in front of his face in the universal sign of _I’m reading, go away_. “And the block party is just an excuse for you and all the bored housewives on this street to drink and gossip.”

“It’s the simple things in life that are always the most pleasing,” Koumyou deftly plucked the book from Sanzo’s hands. “Goku will be there.”

“You know, contrary to what everyone seems to think, I don’t actually _like_ Goku. He just follows me around.”

Everywhere, like some kind of puppy – which was just fine when they had been kids, but in the fall they would be attending the same school, and the hero-worship thing or whatever it was had to stop unless Sanzo wanted to be the senior class laughing stock. He had exactly four weeks left to break Goku of the habit, and so far it was not going well at all.

“Alright then, you can stay here, if you like.” Koumyou headed out, depositing the book face-down on the small table by the door. “I’m going to go _drink and gossip_. Have a good night.”

Sanzo glared at the closed door, then at the end table, as if it might bring his book closer. Then he decided that just because he had to get out of his chair and walk over to the door to get his book, didn’t mean he had to leave his book and go outside – that was just Koumyou’s logic; which wasn’t even logic so much as a terrifying eagerness to prove that he was more stubborn than a seventeen-year-old.

Sanzo had just picked up his book when the doorbell rang.

“Hey,” Goku beamed up at him, all perfectly-aligned red teeth and a god-awful Hawaiian-style T-shirt. “Your dad told me to come get you.”

“And I told him I’m staying here.” The kid was smart, Sanzo had to give him that – he stood just so the door couldn’t be shut without his body getting in the way. Koumyou had probably told him to do that – except that Sanzo wasn’t exactly averse to slamming the door on Goku’s head if he was too annoying.

“You didn’t tell me, though.”

Sanzo planted his hand on the doorframe and leaned forward, trying to push Goku out of the way without actually _pushing_ him, because putting his hands on the kid would probably only encourage him. He was way too handsy for Sanzo’s liking already.

“I’m telling you now - _go away_ Goku.”

“Aw c’mon Sanzo! There’s tons of food and a piñata and there’s going to be a three-legged race...”

“If you think you’re getting me involved in that stupidity, you’re all different kinds of wrong.”

Goku put on his best pout – which Sanzo would never admit out loud was actually pretty good. “Well are you sure you don’t want some marshmallow salad? Kanan made it and it’s really, awesomely good.”

Obviously, since Goku’s mouth was already sticky around the edges with it. The kid was a bottomless pit, and he had basically no manners, but he was also kind of stupidly earnest and if Sanzo shut the door on him, he would probably just stand there looking moronically hopeful until it opened again.

“Fine, Jesus.” Sanzo stalked onto the porch, slamming the door, “Ten minutes, and then I’m going back inside to finish my book.”

Goku whooped excitedly and bounded down the walk, barrelling into the crowd, with Sanzo trailing reluctantly at his heels.

“Kouryuu,” Koumyou smiled at Sanzo as he walked by, in a way that somehow managed not to appear the least bit smug, even though it was nothing but, “how nice of you to join us.”

-End-


End file.
